(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inventory management device for managing a user's inventory of consumable supplies used in an image processing device that forms images on recording sheets using consumable supplies such as toner. The present invention also relates to an inventory management method implemented in such an inventory management device.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In a conventional electrophotographic image processing device, such as a photocopier or printer, it is determined that toner in a toner cartridge is near empty when the toner falls below a predetermined threshold. Generally, a message appears on a display device, such as a control panel, to inform the user of the low toner level. Upon seeing the message, the user can either ready a replacement toner cartridge or order one if none is on hand.
In recent years, it is becoming increasingly more common for image processing devices to be connected to an inventory management device over a communications circuit, and for the inventory management device to be further connected to a remote inventory management system with which it exchanges a variety of information in order to manage inventory for the image processing device. In many cases, the inventory management device is located at the company that sells or services the image processing device and uses information received from image processing devices of a plurality of users, including information that the toner is near empty, for maintenance of the image processing device. If an image processing device is connected to such an inventory management device, the administrator of the inventory management device can identify when the toner is near empty or when the toner cartridge has been replaced.
The inventory management device is sometimes further connected to a system for ordering replacement supplies, such as toner. In this case, the inventory management device can order replacement supplies through the supply ordering system and deliver the supplies to the user. This provides an automatic delivery system whereby replacement supplies are automatically delivered to the user without the user having to place an order.
Such an automatic delivery system is particularly useful for relieving the user of the burden of repeatedly ordering consumable supplies that need to be replaced relatively frequently, such as toner. This system is also beneficial for manufacturers, as it reduces the paperwork associated with ordering.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-271231 discloses a consumable supply ordering management system provided with a management device that manages device groups of a plurality of image forming devices, wherein when the number of orders for consumable supplies received from each device group reaches a set number of orders for the device group, consumable supplies are ordered in bulk for the device group.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-90710 discloses a system for managing devices (printers) in groups, wherein when it is projected that the inventory of a consumable supply will fall below a predetermined threshold during the period required for delivery, a supplement of the consumable supply is delivered along with any other consumable supply that is less than a preset maximum inventory.
The systems disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-271231 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-90710, however, focus on improving delivery efficiency in order to reduce delivery costs, without taking into account how much space for inventory a user has available. Such systems, therefore, may cause problems for users with a tight inventory space who would have trouble storing a bulk delivery of supplies.
Especially for a user of a plurality of image processing devices who does not have enough inventory space to stock a spare of every toner cartridge used in every one of the image processing devices, it is nevertheless extremely difficult for the user to determine which color toner cartridge for which image processing device to keep in stock as a spare.
Furthermore, in the systems disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-271231 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-90710, the user has to set thresholds for the number of orders for consumable supplies and the minimum inventory, yet the user may not know what values are appropriate settings, or may find it a nuisance to have to set such values.
On the other hand, users who have a less restricted inventory space can stock a certain amount of consumable supplies. Particularly when such a user has a variety of image processing devices that use a variety of types of consumable supplies, however, if the user stocks a large quantity of supplies, the user may find it troublesome to search for a spare supply in the pile of inventory when one of the supplies needs to be replaced in one of the image processing devices.